Conventionally, applicators comprised of a brush, a pen core or resin molding parts have been known.
Of these applicators, there is a known one which includes a liquid discharging mechanism that delivers a liquid sent out mechanically (by clicking or thrusting) from a liquid reservoir of a main body by way of a communication pipe connected to the liquid reservoir, to an applicator part connected with the communication pipe. Further, a brush-type applicator has a tapering (conical) shape so that its tip is used for makeup and provides suppleness in makeup actions and is characterized by being able to control fine lines and thick lines by adjusting the force to apply.
However, the brush type as one of the above-described applicators is expensive because the process of manufacturing is not easy. Further, since the brush type needs formation of a hole in the approximate central part in order to establish a liquid flow passage in the course of manufacturing, this process tends to generate a circular space in the tip of the brush, which produces splits in the brush tip, makes markedly difficult to keep the brush tip together and makes the liquid followability inconstant, resulting in lack of stability. Moreover, when the brush type applicator is used with a content liquid containing a shining material such as lame particles or others, there occurs the problem that the liquid tends to clog between fibers. In this way, these products have not been often satisfying.
As an applicator improved to solve the above problems, an applicator has been known which is an applicator for applying a liquid or semi-liquid product to a surface, for example, which comprises: a) a central core of an elongate shape along a longitudinal axis (X) and defining a porous structure allowing loading of said applicator by capillarity internally, said core having a free end; and b) a covering of flocking located around the central core, at least in proximity with said free end, said flocking allowing loading of said applicator by capillarity externally wherein the central core comprises one of a sintered plastic core, an elastomeric core, a ceramic core and a metal core, wherein the central core comprises a fibrous structure having fibers which are substantially directed along the longitudinal axis (X) of the applicator, wherein the covering of flocking comprises fibers directed at substantially right angles to the axis of the applicator (see Patent Document 1, for example).
2) Another known applicator is a flow-thru cosmetic dispenser for a flowable product comprising: a container having a reservoir that is capable of dispensing a flowable product through a container orifice; an applicator tip having a base and an external surface, the applicator tip may comprise a bristled brush, a comb, a sponge, a powder puff, a flocked substrate or a doe-foot; and a deformable, resilient conduit that defines a lumen which, in an undeformed state, is capable of conducting product between the reservoir and the applicator tip, but which in a deformed state is hindered from conducting product; the deformable conduit having proximal and a distal ends which define proximal and distal orifices of the lumen (see Patent Document 2, for example). 3) Still another known applicator is an extrusion application for cosmetic liquid, suitable for mascara, etc., comprising: a tubular shaft having a liquid chamber for accommodating a cosmetic liquid; an extrusion device having a rotary knob mounted to a rearward end portion of said tubular shaft, and a piston axially slidable in said tubular shaft with a rotation of said rotary knob; an applying part engaged with a forward end of said tubular shaft and provided forwardly of said liquid chamber, said applying part having a passage having a rearward end portion connected with said liquid chamber and a closed forward end portion; a plurality of radially extending projections spaced apart from each other at equal intervals on an outer periphery of said applying part, said projections being gradually reduced in diameter in the forward direction; at least one discharge hole formed between adjacent projections, said discharge hole being formed to connect with said passage; a slot extending from said discharge hole in forward and rearward directions and transverse to said projections; and a cap having an internal wall, wherein said internal wall is tapered in a forward direction according to a geometrical configuration defined by said projections gradually reduced in diameter in the forward direction (see Patent Document 3, for example).
However, the applicator for applying a liquid or semi-liquid product to a surface according to the above Patent Document 1 entails problems that its tip is poor in rigidity and starts to wear down right after application, which often makes it impossible to produce satisfying application of fine lines and achieve satisfying distance of application.
The flow-thru cosmetic dispenser according to the above Patent Document 2 entails problems that similarly to the above-mentioned brush type, the components such as the sponge, the powder puff, and the flocked substrate are likely to be clogged up with shining materials such as lame particles so that the content liquid becomes unable to be discharged.
The extrusion applicator for cosmetic liquid, suitable for mascara and others according to the above Patent Document 3 has problems that the applicator body formed of a resin molding is so high in rigidity that it is only suitable for liquids of low viscosity and is not suited for application to the skin.